Luis was assigned problems 47 through 72 for homework last week. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 47 through 72, we can subtract 46 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Luis did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.